disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitch
Mitch, also known as Big Mitch, is an intergalactic criminal. Among his crimes are poaching various extraterrestrial creatures and imprisoning them aboard his clandestine space station, and attempting to seize absolute control over the galaxy. Deviously clever and highly elusive, Mitch has made himself known across the universe as a formidable threat. However, his plans are always brought to a halt by Meap, an experienced agent of an intergalactic security force, with the frequent assistance of humans Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace. Biography Finding Balloony Heinz Doofenshmirtz painted a face on a balloon and sprayed it with a life-long lasting spray when he was a kid. He named it Balloony. Though, one day while he was protecting the Doofenshmirtz family's garden while being a lawn gnome, Ballooney floated away. Later, Mitch found Balloony floating in space, called him his best friend and named him Colin. During the Cutonium search In "Meapless in Seattle", he was in a search the cutonium (a special element for becoming the cutest thing in the universe). As the cutonium fell into the Earth, he was attacking Meap on the way to Earth. When he reaches Earth, he attacks Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella. He then goes to Seattle, Washington, where the cutonium fell, and Meap and his friends start digging where the cutonium may be, but then is discovered by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who thought it was coffee, and as he drank it, he became cute and Mitch took Doof with him. In their home planet, he extracted the cutonium off of Doofenshmirtz. He then drank it to make himself the cutest thing that ever existed, so the other cute aliens couldn't attack him. Phineas got hypnotized by the cuteness when he didn't look away like, Meap, Candace, Isabella, and Ferb did. When Phineas came back to normal seeing Isabella, Phineas replies that she must confront Mitch, because the only cutest thing in the universe is Isabella. Isabella fell to where cute Mitch was by hanging onto a rope that was by her when she just got Phineas back out of the trance and said with an aura and echong "What'cha doin'?". This made Mitch to collide with a wall, making the cuteness fail for Mitch. He then tried to run away, only to be stopped by Candace, who threw a cell phone perfectly at a button, whih broke after it hit the button. Meap then said he'd get a 16 minute timeout. He doesn't appear in the credits, unlike The first Meap episode. Background Information *Mitch is apparently known as "Big Mitch" to his friends. *He dislikes being called a zookeeper because "that sort of legitimizes" his capture of other creatures. *The voice of Mitch is done by English comedy actor David Mitchell. The name Mitch is similar to his voice-actor's last name. *As with his nemesis, Meap, he too says the word "meap" without his "universal mustache translator". *Isabella has stated that his poaching of animals is wrong. *He appeared in a season 3 episode called "Meapless in Seattle". *He appeared with Meap for a moment in Rollercoaster: The Musical! during Carpe Diem. *Mitch is actually the same size as Meap, as he is seen outside of his suit in Meapless in Seattle. Meap did not previously know that Mitch could step outside his suit. It is unknown the specific reason why he wears a suit. *He has his own theme song. Appearances *"The Chronicles of Meap" (First appearance) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (Cameo) *"Meapless in Seattle" Gallery Mitch Ride Again.JPG|Mitch with Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again. Mitch without Suit.png|Mitch outside his suit Category:Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Adults